


Inheritance

by hogarth14



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogarth14/pseuds/hogarth14
Summary: Nate and Sam go through their father's old things and discover who their great great grandfather is.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Наследие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392115) by [Walter_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K)



> Hi! I've been wanting to write this. Sorry it's a little short, I might add more, but only if I get more time and ideas.

“Dusty,” Nate coughed as the old storage garage opened. An old relative had contacted the brothers about their father’s possessions, and at first, Sam persisted until Nate insisted there might be something worthwhile.

“Garbage, all of it,” Sam peered into a box of old Playboy magazines. “Nathan, we’re wasting our time on this asshole’s stuff.”

“Just… let’s look around first. Who knows what the Morgan family has to offer?” Nate tried to stay positive as he opened another box of old magazines.

They went through different boxes and found even more Playboy magazines, some old clothes, and a few photographs of their father, which Nate kept in his notebook. Sam sighed after a while, tossing a worn out baseball glove on the ground. 

“We’re not going to find anything here,” he said.

Nate sighed. He knew Sam was right, but he didn’t want to just leave. It was then that an old, small, wooden chest in the corner caught his eye.

“Hey, Sam, look at this,” he gestured to the chest.

He hesitantly opened the chest, almost afraid to find even more garbage, but instead there was a weathered leather notebook with the initials “AM” on the front.

“What’s that?” Sam asked.

“It’s a notebook,” Nate opened it and a photograph of two men fell out. 

Sam picked it up, inspecting the writing on the bottom right corner. “John and Arthur, 1899.”

“AM… this must be Arthur’s journal,” Nate flipped through the pages. “It’s Arthur Morgan, our great great grandfather, Sam.”

“Now we know who you got your journaling skills from.”

“Come on,” Nate pocketed the journal. “I want to go through his journal, find out more about Arthur.”

He spent the rest of the evening reading Arthur’s journal, reveling in the fact that his great great grandfather also drew. 

“He doesn’t finish the journal,” Nate frowned.

“What?” Sam had been reading another book, cigarette in hand.

“Look at what he wrote in part of his last entry: _I should have, well, it’s a bit late for regrets. There’s a whole lot I should have done and even more I shouldn’t have done. But I suppose every man has enough regrets as to let him die happy._ ”

“That’s heavy.”

“Yeah, and then the rest of the journal was finished by John, with a drawing of Arthur’s grave.”

Nate sat back in his chair, scratching his chin, and Sam leaned over.

“I know what you’re thinking, Nathan.”

“I’m thinking we go pay our respects to Arthur.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”


End file.
